


K9

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Background Marinka, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Dog/Human Hybrid Yamazaki Sousuke, Dog/Human Hybrids, Gang Leader Shigino Kisumi, M/M, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, SouKisu Week, obviously an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off <a href="http://miss-cigarettes.tumblr.com/post/126225374988/%E3%83%9E%E3%83%95%E3%82%A3%E3%82%A2%E8%B2%B4%E6%BE%84%E3%81%A8%E3%83%9D%E3%83%AA%E4%BB%8B-%E3%82%8D%E3%81%AB%E3%81%99%E3%81%91-pixiv-permission-to-upload">this picture</a></p><p>something something Sousuke is a canine hybrid cop with a problem, mainly his gang leader boyfriend Kisumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K9

Sousuke groans as consciousness filters in around him. The first thing he’s aware of is the throbbing pain to the back of his head, and that at least explains why he wasn’t awake in the first place. He’s soaking wet and it’s difficult to breathe, but when he tries to rip off whatever is too tight around his throat metal bites at his wrists, and that’s what finally brings him all the way crashing back.

Right. He had been chasing those drug dealers. It comes back to him in a rush as he opens his eyes to take in his surroundings. He and Rin had been after them, but he had gotten split up and turned around, and now it looks like this: Sousuke tied up and collared to a wall in a filthy warehouse.

 _Good job_ , he thinks. He sits up and tries struggling out of the cuffs again, but even with the little bonus hybrid strength his canine blood gives him, they don’t budge. _Good fucking job Yamazaki._

His ears twitch when he hears voices. The walls dividing them muffle it, but Sousuke can still tell he’s outnumbered by at least three. Maybe he could handle them on a good day, when he wasn’t trussed up like a hostage. And when he had his _gun_ , he realizes with another groan. Rin was going to kill him if these criminals don’t do it for him. He was getting too old for this.

There’s a thud, and suddenly everyone is yelling. Sousuke crouches with his back against the wall, as defensive as he can get, and tries again to break the cuffs. His ears pin flat when the first gunshot breaks out, and he thinks desperately about breaking his thumb to escape.

Someone screams, and by now Sousuke can smell the blood. The silence returns as quickly as it had left, and Sousuke holds his breath. There’s nothing until, strangely, whistling. Sousuke’s heartbeat spikes in recognition and he starts to struggle in earnest. That cheery tune could only belong to one man.

Kisumi strolls around the corner, long coat hooked by a finger and draped over his back as if he were out for an evening stroll instead of having just survived a gunfight. He spots Sousuke and feigns surprise, and Sousuke feels a growl forming deep in his throat. Something shiny spins around Kisumi’s fingers, and he lets it come to a stop for Sousuke to see with a smug grin. The keys. _Of course_ , Sousuke thinks. _Of fucking course_.

“What have you gotten yourself into this time, _Officer?”_ Kisumi says. Sousuke lets his growl get deeper and louder, until it vocalizes on a level even humans can hear. Kisumi hears it, and smiles wider, cocking his head to the side.

“Stop messing around,” Sousuke grits. Kisumi slumps his shoulders and pouts, and it clashes with his loud suit.

“Don’t I even get a kiss first?” Kisumi whines. Sousuke knows his canines show when he growls like this. Most people would think twice about messing with him after seeing them, but Kisumi only tsks at him in mild disappointment.

“Never any fun, are you,” he says, but he’s already moving closer with the key, so Sousuke lets it slide.

"I'm generally more fun when I'm not _concussed_ ," he says. He can't see Kisumi’s face behind him, but he clucks his lips in disapproval as he clicks the cuffs open. Sousuke rubs at his wrists and waits, rather patiently in his opinion, for Kisumi to finish with the collar.

“You know-” But Sousuke doesn’t, and he won’t. At least not right now, not when Kisumi’s phone starts ringing as soon as he tries to speak. Kisumi sighs and presses the keys into Sousuke’s palm before he answers it. Kisumi turns around to speak low and quick into his phone, and Sousuke stares at the keys before jamming one in the lock on the collar. Free, he tosses the keys and restraints with mild disgust and moves around Kisumi to survey the damage.

The smell of blood gets sickeningly thick as he makes it out of his makeshift cell, and it’s a grim sight before him. He can make out at least two bodies, but there’s enough blood for four. Sousuke runs a hand down his face and groans into it. Now Rin would have to fight the captain for the privilege to be the first one to kill him. Kisumi joins him and throws a too casual arm over his shoulders, and Sousuke’s ears tick back.

“Do you have any idea how much paperwork you just made me? The captain is going to kill me,” he complains. He doesn’t shrug Kisumi off, but he decides to blame that on feeling light headed now that he’s on his feet and moving.

“Oh don’t worry about Sei, I’ll give him a call,” Kisumi says, absently tapping at his phone. Sousuke isn’t sure if he should feel better about that or not, but he’s starting to hear the distant sound of sirens approaching.

“If you belonged to me I could help take some of this burden off your shoulders,” Kisumi grins, and this time Sousuke does push him off, rolling his eyes for good measure. Kisumi sticks his tongue out at him and Sousuke turns his back. He spies his missing gear and heads to it, strapping his gun back in its holster with the rest.

It wasn’t unusual for Kisumi to bring it up, and it wasn’t unusual for Sousuke to brush him off about it either. Kisumi makes a call Sousuke can only assume is to Captain Seijuurou and seems unaffected by it, so Sousuke doesn’t bother feeling guilty. Whatever this _thing_ between him and Kisumi is, a permanent relationship like what Rin and his owners have it can never be.

The fact is, Kisumi is a widely known boss of the local gang, even if Sousuke’s precinct has yet to be able to pin anything specific on him. Sousuke couldn’t belong to him and keep his job with the police, he couldn’t belong to someone who was so often a primary suspect. Kisumi catches him staring and smiles at him, his honest, sincere smile instead of the too big, too wide one he uses on everyone else. Sousuke’s heart beats in his ears and he turns away abruptly to clip his badge back on his shirt. It’s not fair to keep asking when they both know it can never happen.

That’s how it is with strays like him, he can’t just have a relationship with anyone he wants. Canine hybrids are stronger than humans, have better senses and instincts, but are often loyal to the point of being dangerous to society. Their human partners have a responsibility, legally and socially. Anything long term comes with paperwork. It’s more of a disclaimer than anything, but hybrids and their humans have fondly called it ownership for generations. Sousuke’s been taught it was like a marriage since he was a child, and it seems just as unobtainable.

Kisumi is too distracted by his phone to notice a man creep around the corner and take aim at him, and even if he had noticed, he had left his gun back in the cell. The smell of fresh blood overwhelms his senses, and Sousuke himself nearly misses it. But his sharp ears pick up the sound of the man’s gun cocking with just enough time for Sousuke to grab his own gun and shove Kisumi out of the line of fire.

His captors had been hasty to disarm him, and they probably hadn’t even noticed the bulletproof vest heavy under his shirt. He’s lucky, but it’s still been awhile since he’s taken a shot. He stumbles and it gives the man a full six seconds while Sousuke recovers that he could have used to try and escape, but he squanders it. It’s nothing for Sousuke to smash the gun out of his weak hands.

Even concussed and winded from the impact of the bullet, Sousuke is strong. He puts it into practice with a practiced right hook, knocking the man down to the ground in one solid hit. He starts begging already, but Sousuke sees Kisumi get to his feet from where Sousuke had shoved him, and half of his suit is blood red and ruined. It would have been Kisumi’s blood if this guy had gotten his shot in, so Sousuke twists his body until his boot connects with the man’s face and he goes out cold.

Kisumi whistles. “That was brutal,” he says. Sousuke glares at him.

“That was _sloppy_. You need to pay better attention,” he grits. Kisumi waves him off.

“Why bother, with a guard dog like you around?” he asks sweetly. “Pity about the suit though, I liked that one.” Sousuke snorts.

“Your suits all look the same,” he says. Kisumi frowns.

“After all this and _you_ are the one to wound me,” he says. The sirens must be loud enough for Kisumi to hear now, because he suddenly jerks in the direction they’re coming from. Sousuke figures they’ve only got a couple minutes before cops storm the place, so he sits and waits. Kisumi must realize it too, because the next thing he knows Kisumi is in front of him, leaning down to kiss him.

Sousuke barely has time to reach out to him before he starts to pull away, but Sousuke grabs at his ridiculous hair and tugs him back down, wanting a real kiss, not some half assed goodbye like Kisumi was trying for. Kisumi gives it, lets his hand rest on Sousuke’s shoulder just as easily as he lets Sousuke pull him back down. The police are three blocks away when Sousuke finally lets him go, and Kisumi rests his forehead against his and sighs.

“You can’t keep doing this to me,” he says. Sousuke’s laugh is little more than a whisper.

"Not like I planned on getting caught and tied up by criminals today,” he says lightly. Kisumi smiles and rubs the ears on the top of Sousuke’s head affectionately.

“Come by tonight,” he says. Sousuke hums. Kisumi’s hands feel wonderful against the headache he’s been fighting ever since he woke up here.

“Okay,” he agrees. Kisumi kisses the top of his head and pulls away. The sirens are surrounding the building as he watches Kisumi sneak out a back exit. Sousuke leans back against the wall and closes his eyes. His headache had returned as soon as Kisumi had stopped petting him, and it would only get worse until he could get back to the station and find some pain killers.

He can smell Rin before he can see him, and he cracks an eye open to watch his face when he comes barging in. Rin comes in with his gun drawn, but quickly takes in the scene, ears perking forward and eyes lighting up when he finds Sousuke sitting in the back more or less unharmed. He shoves his gun away and runs to him. Sousuke can pick out the worry on his best friend’s face from across the warehouse.

“Sousuke! Are you okay?” Half the precinct seems to be with him, and they come trickling in with more caution than Rin.

“I’m fine-”

“What the hell happened?! We got an anonymous tip and got here as fast as we could but-”

“ _Rin_ , calm down.” Rin looks at him again, and this time Sousuke knows he’s really looking. It doesn’t take long for him to notice the rubbed raw ring around his neck and wrists, or the hole in his shirt from where he’d been shot earlier.

“Sousuke what-”

“I’m fine. Minor concussion, minor abrasions, probably some bruising. Rin, I’m _fine_ ,” he insists. Rin looks him over again, and seems to agree. His ears flop with him, and he lets out a sigh Sousuke knows he’s been holding in. The peace lasts for only a second before Rin shoots back up, grabbing the sides of Sousuke’s face with each hand and pulling harder than any aunt or grandma Sousuke’s ever had.

“What. The _hell_. Were you doing?! You know better than to split up from me!”

“Ow, Win, sop it,” Sousuke pushes Rin’s bony fingers off of him and rubs at his cheeks. “I’m injured, you know.” Rin puts a finger in his face.

“I thought you were _fine_ ,” he hisses. Sousuke can only keep his face calm for a moment before he starts laughing. Rin’s ears flatten back against his head and Sousuke laughs a little harder.

 _"Boys.”_ A loud voice interrupts them and even Sousuke deflates a little. He stands at attention next to Rin, getting a little dizzy from the sudden movement. He hadn’t even noticed the captain come in, but now he’s standing before them with a stern face and his hands on his hips.

“I’ve got five unconscious suspects with bullet wounds, and one wounded officer, now really isn’t the time to braid each other’s hair,” he says. Sousuke doesn’t think he’s actually as mad as he looks.

“Rin’s hair is the only one long enough to braid anyway,” he says. Rin steps on his foot, but it’s worth it when Captain Seijuurou cracks a smile.

“Good to see you’re still with us, Yamazaki,” he says.

“Yes sir.” Sousuke doesn’t miss the double meaning to it. Seijuurou nods and whistles, calling everyone else back to attention as well.

“Bag and tag everything and wrap it up, we’re done here.” Everyone falls into routine, and Sousuke lets Rin lead him to the paramedics outside. Kisumi must have kept his word to talk to the captain, because Sousuke barely has any work once he makes it back to his office. Seijuurou asks only the barest of questions, and glosses over just exactly how Sousuke managed to escape. But if he isn’t going to ask for the details, Sousuke isn’t too keen on giving them, and they finish his report in a record ten minutes.

 

He and Rin work the same shifts, so when Sousuke changes into street clothes later that night, Rin is right there with him. Sousuke doesn’t hold it against him, as he rolls his sweat soaked undershirt off and replaces it with a fresh one, that Rin proudly wears a worn rolled leather collar wherever he goes. Unlike Sousuke, he doesn’t have anything to hide.

And he doesn’t hold it against him when Makoto and Haru come to pick him up after, either. Or when Rin flashes him a smile before turning an even brighter one on his owners and running to their sides, leaving Sousuke waving from the other side of the crosswalk. Makoto waves back with one hand, while his other is already in Rin’s hair and on his ears, and Sousuke swallows and doesn’t hold that against them, either.

But it still hurts. Still makes his neck feel bare, still makes him feel lonely in the middle of a busy street. They turn towards the residential area, where Sousuke knows from experience they share a nice house, two cats and one bed, and Sousuke watches them go before turning himself towards downtown. Rin’s been his best friend for as long as he can remember, and he wants him to be happy. And Rin’s owners were some of the nicest people he knew. Well, Makoto was at least. And he knows Rin is happy with them, happier than he’s ever been.

But he can’t help the little voice in his head that says it’s happier than _he’ll_ ever be. He shoves his hands in his pockets and keeps moving. The buildings get nicer and more expensive as he goes, until he’s in the heart of downtown, and the middle of the night scene. Typically a place he’d avoid in favor of dive ramen bars and Giant’s games on tiny screens, but the place is growing on him.

Kisumi’s club is popular, and the line to get in wraps around the block. Sousuke ignores it, and the bouncer recognizes him and lets him pass. He hears more than a few frustrated mumblings about him as he cuts the line, and a little smile forms on his face despite himself. Kisumi and his relationship is an open secret in Kisumi’s circle, and it comes with it’s perks. A hostess guides him through the bright neon of the club and up the stairs to the VIP room in the back.

Kisumi looks up when he enters, and spares him a smile before going back to his meeting. He’s got a fresh suit and a handful of shifty looking guys gathered around him, and Sousuke can count at least seven guns casually thrown on the table while he makes his way to a plush chair in the back. Whatever they’re discussing, Sousuke is better off not knowing. It was a careful system of ignorance between them. In exchange for turning a blind eye on the crimes that didn’t have a body count, Kisumi has provided valuable information on other operations on multiple occasions, so when the hostess brings Sousuke a bright drink with a little umbrella in it, Sousuke thanks her and takes it.

The VIP room is roomy and comfortable, quieter than the dance floor spread out below them on the other side of the wall sized one way mirror. Modern sofas and lounge chairs like the one Sousuke was currently warming litter the room at pleasing intervals, all soft and stark white leather. For being in a club owned by a gang, the place was impeccably clean, even to Sousuke’s senses. He sips his overly sweet drink and looks around the room lazily, eyes eventually landing on the flat screen across the room. It cuts back from commercial and Sousuke smiles at the Giant’s mascot running across the stadium.

Kisumi and his men finish their business quickly, and Sousuke watches with muted interest as the guns disappear into shoulder holsters and waistbands, and in one guy’s case, a backpack. They disperse and Kisumi orders himself a drink, finally leaving them alone when the hostess heads down to the bar. It’s the first time Sousuke’s seen Kisumi’s shoulders slump all day, his white dress shirt thin enough for Sousuke to make out the blur of color inked on the skin underneath.

Kisumi turns and marches over to him, gently taking Sousuke’s mostly ice filled glass and setting it aside before sitting himself on Sousuke’s lap. He pulls sousuke’s willing head against his chest and hugs onto him, so Sousuke lets him. Sousuke wraps his arms loosely around Kisumi’s back, and a moment later he feels Kisumi relax against him, his hands coming up to pet his hair and his ears soothingly. Sousuke sighs and rubs his face against him, feeling his ears go soft and droopy. He can hear Kisumi’s heartbeat, slow and steady, and it drowns out the faster beat of the bass below them.

“You’re okay, right? You weren’t hurt any more than…” Kisumi trails off, and if Sousuke wasn’t a mutt he probably wouldn’t have heard any of it to begin with. He pulls Kisumi a little closer.

“I’m okay,” he says, and it comes out even gentler than when he’d told Rin earlier. He tilts his head until his chin is flat against Kisumi’s chest and he can look up at him. Kisumi’s eyes are red in the light, but they’re quiet and sincere, and somehow Sousuke always feels better with those eyes.

“But I nearly wasn’t. You always seem to be in the right place at the right time,” He smiles. It’s gratitude and a question, but Kisumi only smiles back down at him, pressing his face to Sousuke’s.

“It’s the same for you,” he says and Sousuke huffs a laugh. He can’t argue that, not with the ugly spatter of scar tissue over his shoulder from the exit wound of a bullet that should have ended Kisumi’s life. Sousuke hums against him and is rewarded with a light peck on his cheek. Kisumi hesitates, considers, and hunches over to pepper him with them until Sousuke finally breaks into a real laugh and holds him down for a real kiss.

Kisumi gets teased for his name, but Sousuke’s learned it suits him in more ways than one. Making out with Kisumi was never the same twice, and it’s one of Sousuke’s favorite things about him. He pulls Sousuke’s lip in with his teeth, fists one hand on the back of Sousuke’s neck and slides the other up and under his shirt, and Sousuke is putty. Sousuke could pick him up and toss him over his shoulder like a giggly sack of potatoes if he wanted to, but Kisumi nibbles on his earlobe and Sousuke presses against the small of his back, grinding them together.

“Upstairs,” Sousuke manages to get out when Kisumi gives him a chance to breathe. Kisumi smiles at him, a mischievous slash across his face and Sousuke knows already he isn’t going to agree to whatever he’s about to suggest.

“No one can see in here,” he says, mouthing his way down Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke leans back and exposes more of it despite himself.

“We could stay right here, we could even do it up against the glass. No one would ever know,” Kisumi lies.

“Except any mutts that come through here, and more importantly, _me_ ,” Sousuke says, a little amused. Kisumi knows he didn't really have a chance, but he had to try. Sousuke doesn't blame him for it.

“Still grumpy, I see,” he says.

“Still _concussed_ ,” Sousuke corrects. Kisumi’s pout perks up.

“Well, then we're going to have to keep you awake for another few hours, somehow...” Kisumi rubs his chin in thought, acting it up. Sousuke grins back. He could think of a few ways they could keep busy.

  
  
They barely make it to the elevator, and as soon as the doors shut and they have privacy again, Sousuke hefts Kisumi up against the wall to kiss him. Kisumi gasps at the lift, but Sousuke can feel him smiling against his face. The elevator hits the top floor too quickly, and Kisumi has to flick his forehead to get Sousuke to let him down and open the door. Sousuke kicks his shoes off, but Kisumi isn’t so base. He sits to take his shoes off properly and even unbuckles his shoulder holster to hang it by the door like a gentleman. Sousuke takes the break to take a deep inhale of Kisumi’s condo.

It hasn’t changed much since the last time he was over, although the lingering hints of sugar and flour suggest Kisumi’s been baking again. It still smells a little like Sousuke _,_ and it makes the grin on his face widen and split. If Sousuke was the type to play make believe, he could almost fool himself into thinking this is what it feels like to come home.

“You’re really cute when you smile like that,” Kisumi says. Sousuke’s eyes snap open and land on him. Kisumi smiles back up at him, lips still kissed-red. He’s beautiful, in a way only Kisumi can be. It makes Sousuke remember why he’s here.

“Don’t try and distract me,” he says, and it comes out like a growl. Sousuke nips at his neck and down into his collar, pulling it apart with one hand and roaming Kisumi’s back with the other. Kisumi laughs, _giggles,_ but lets Sousuke undress him. Sousuke gets his shirt down over his shoulders and considers staying right there on the entry way floor for the rest of the night.

“Don’t even think about it,” Kisumi hums. This time Sousuke does growl. Kisumi kisses him and boops his nose when he pulls away and Sousuke tries to follow.

“You took a blow to the head and a _bullet_ today,” Kisumi says, punctuated by poking at the bruised area on his chest. He weakens and hesitates, and Kisumi leans in to whisper his finishing blow.

“And I want to fuck you into my bed until it smells like you for _weeks._ ”

Sousuke lets himself be led meekly after a promise like that. Kisumi sheds his shirt when they stand, exposing the bold ink splashed across Kisumi’s back. His tattoo drips like rain down over his hips, and Sousuke knows from experience it wraps around to his inner thighs. The memory of it makes Sousuke shiver.

Kisumi wastes no time once they make it to his room, and Sousuke soons finds himself pushed down against the mattress, Kisumi crawling over him to rid him of his clothing. Kisumi rocks their hips together as he pulls Sousuke’s shirt up over him, and Sousuke has to admit the bed was much more comfortable.

Kisumi hesitates over Sousuke’s wrists, still bandaged from the paramedics insistence. Kisumi’s eyes ask him, and Sousuke nods. Kisumi unwraps them slowly, pressing delicate kisses into his wrists where they’re still a little raw from his restraints earlier.

Sousuke rattles out a sigh and feels heat pool low in his spine. He lets it wash over him, and he relaxes back against Kisumi’s comforter. It was always a rush and fun to go fast and aggressively, but when Kisumi wants to take his time, Sousuke’s learned to savor it. Kisumi’s eyes are saying _let me_ , and Sousuke closes his and does.

Kisumi is everywhere, fluttering kisses from his wrists up his arms, down his chest and back to his neck. He’s gentle, feather light, but every press of his lips warms Sousuke’s skin like hot iron. Kisumi moves over him reverently, carefully, like Sousuke is his most prized possession and Kisumi wants to treasure him.

Sousuke throws an arm over his face, stomach rolling with a warmth that has nothing to do with arousal. Kisumi doesn't mind, and he uses the moment of Sousuke being off guard to slip inside his pants and squeeze. Sousuke grunts and hefts his hips, and together they rid him of the rest of his clothing.

Sousuke only has a moment to register the cool air on his exposed skin before Kisumi wraps his mouth around him. Sousuke hears a click and rocks against him, and a second later Kisumi’s hand is slick on the rest of him. His other hand is just as slick, and Sousuke opens his legs when Kisumi prods at them.

Kisumi teases his finger until Sousuke groans in frustration, then sinks it inside in one smooth push. Sousuke bites his lip and bucks his hips, pressing himself against the back of Kisumi’s throat. Kisumi hums soothingly, and soon he’s working a second and third finger inside him. Sousuke’s given up on staying quiet by the third, and he’s moaning quietly against the back of his arm, still thrusting helplessly up into Kisumi’s mouth.

Kisumi’s fingers curl and Sousuke’s vision goes white. Too soon, Kisumi withdraws and releases him. If Sousuke wasn’t so hard he’d feel embarrassed at the whine that escapes him, but Kisumi pauses freeing himself from his pants for a kiss that promises he won’t be empty for long. Kisumi uncaps the lube to slick himself, so Sousuke rolls to his side. At least on his knees he can muffle himself against the bed.

Kisumi’s hands on his hips stop him before he can get there, and Sousuke glares over his shoulder at him. Kisumi is calm and looks at him steadily, but as Sousuke’s eyes focus he can see Kisumi is just as strained as he is.

“Please,” Kisumi says softly, and Sousuke gives in. He’ll always give in. It’s part of the reason they can’t be more than this.

Sousuke lets himself be arranged back down on his back, and he’s somehow unable to tear his eyes away when Kisumi lifts him to push inside. His eyes squeeze shut at the intrusion, still different and bigger than any fingers could prepare him for.

Kisumi’s mouth and hands are back on him, smoothing down thighs and kissing down his chest. Sousuke inhales. It smells like them. Sousuke exhales.

“I’ll be gentle,” Kisumi assures him. Sousuke smiles.

“Don’t bother,” he says. Kisumi surprises into a laugh, leans in and kisses him properly. Kisumi thrusts the same time he pushes his tongue into Sousuke’s mouth. Kisumi swallows his moan and thrusts again, harder and faster. Sosuke’s already falling fast. He hooks his ankles over each other behind Kisumi’s back and uses the leverage to pull him in tighter. Kisumi sucks in a breath and moans lowly, and Sousuke clenches down on him until his name comes out in a rough pant.

Kisumi shifts, and the pace becomes maddening. He’s hitting the spot inside Sousuke that has his eyes rolling into the back of his head and doesn’t slow down. Their lewd voices mix and fill the air in the room, bleeding into each other just as they are. Sousuke can’t tell if he’s growling or whining the closer he gets, so he pulls Kisumi down to him and bites into his shoulder. Kisumi hisses and moans; he likes it just as rough as Sousuke does.

Kisumi holds onto him by the nape of Sousuke’s neck, and the touch is enough to send him over. Kisumi moans out Sousuke’s name just softer than a yell, and he’s coming too, thick and pulsing inside him. Sousuke keeps his teeth sunk deep in the flesh of his shoulder as he rides it out, until Kisumi stills and falls heavily against him.

Kisumi whines and Sousuke unlocks his jaw, pleased with the faint bruise that’s already coloring on Kisumi’s shoulder. It’ll be purple by the morning. Kisumi settles against him contentedly, and Sousuke brushes a chunk of his sweat slicked hair from where it's stuck itself to his forehead. Kisumi hums and leans his face against Sousuke’s palm.

“Stay the night,” he murmurs. Sousuke’s hand stills in his hair.

“Kisumi,” he says. It’s all he needs to say.

“Can we not have this argument, for just one night?” Kisumi doesn’t open his eyes, but Sousuke can hear his pout. He’s comfortable and warm with Kisumi in his arms, and he’s had a long day. Sousuke knows he should argue, but he’s tired of fighting. He sighs and Kisumi hugs him.

“It’s not like I want to go,” he says sullenly. Kisumi presses his face against Sousuke’s jaw. Sousuke doesn’t fight him, and soon he’s getting sleepy kisses all over his face. He has to push Kisumi back with both hands to get him to stop and let him up.

He pushes a laughing Kisumi off and out and grimaces when he gets up to use Kisumi’s bathroom. Kisumi waves his hand and beckons him back to the bed when he returns, and Sousuke feels himself fighting another smile when he slips in between the sheets and Kisumi curls around him. Kisumi idly pets his hair and ears, and Sousuke falls asleep in minutes.

  
  
Sousuke sleeps dreamlessly. He wakes up slowly, still a little achy from the day before, but much more satisfied than he would on a normal Wednesday. He smells coffee and can hear quiet chatter, so he finds one of Kisumi’s robes and pads his way out to the living room.

It’s still early, but Kisumi is already fully dressed in a freshly pressed suit, showered and his hair back in his ridiculous bouffant. Sousuke rubs a hand through his bedhead and yawns. Even the sight of Kisumi this up and ready for the day is making him want to go back to bed for another hour. He’s working already, tapping away on a laptop while he speaks English too quickly for Sousuke to keep up with on his phone. Sousuke’s exhausted just looking at him.

He spots Sousuke and smiles as bright as the sun peeking in through the blinds. He interrupts his typing to get up and pour a mug of coffee, and presses it into Sousuke’s hands with a quick kiss. Sousuke takes a drink and rubs at his stubble, sits down and flips the tv to the news. He’s not really watching, still too groggy to take much in but the weather, sunny and clear, and the game from the night before, Giants, 13-9.

Kisumi slides a little box across the coffee table towards him. It’s smaller than a dinner roll, plain unadorned cardboard. Sousuke arches an eyebrow at him and Kisumi smiles and nods encouragingly, not missing a beat on his phone call. Sousuke swaps his coffee for it, and opens it to the tissue paper underneath.

Inside it all is an unassuming strip of braided leather. Sousuke cradles it in his hands, turning it over to inspect it closer. Black and supple, for such a small thing it’s well crafted. It’s a bracelet, he realizes, catching the gold clasps on the ends. Kisumi’s sock-clad foot nudges him, and he gestures back to the box when Sousuke looks to him. He pulls another layer of tissue paper back and reveals a tiny little slip of metal.

It’s the classic dog bone shape, and it carries a hundred meanings for a hybrid like Sousuke. When he was a baby he had stuffed toys like this, when he was a child others would draw crude bones on his locker to make fun of him. It’s a comfort and a curse, it all depends on intent. He flips it over and runs a finger along his name engraved deep in the metal. It’s a traditional shape to put on collars.

He realizes he doesn’t know how long the room has been quiet except for the hum of the television. Kisumi is watching him with something like anticipation, hopefully optimistic. Sousuke opens his mouth to ask but his throat is too dry to speak. Kisumi takes his opportunity and slides across the couch to him, takes the leather and the charm from Sousuke’s passive hands.

“I know that our worlds don’t work well together,” he starts before Sousuke can argue. He attaches the charm to the bracelet carefully, not looking at Sousuke.

“But _we_ do.” Sousuke swallows. His throat is still dry.

“Neither of us can stop being who we are, neither of us want to. You love being a cop and helping people,” he says, smiling to himself now.

“And you love cheating the system and getting away with it,” Sousuke adds. Kisumi laughs.

“True, but would you have me any other way?” Sousuke frowns at that. Half of the joy in Kisumi’s world is from surviving close calls. Sousuke can’t see him having a satisfying life any other way. Kisumi grins and nods, understanding.

“I wouldn’t change you either. I love you the way you are.” It isn’t the first time Kisumi’s said he loves him, it isn’t even the first time he’s said it seriously and not followed by _Sou-chan_ and giggles. But it is the first time he’s said it while holding something so important in his hands. He touches one of Sousuke’s wrists and Sousuke holds up up for him to clip the bracelet on. It slides down his wrist and the little charm glints in the light.

“I know we can’t _officially_ be anything, but we’re not going to play cops and robbers for the rest of our lives. You don’t have to pick between me and your job, when you’re ready to retire I’ll still be here. We can do paperwork then but-”

“Yes,” Sousuke interrupts.  Kisumi shuts his mouth with a _clack_ and Sousuke laughs at him.

“You suck at this by the way, that was a _terrible_ proposal,” he says. Kisumi pouts out his lip.

“You said yes anyway,” he says. Sousuke tries to make himself frown, but his collar charm catches his eye again and he doesn’t think it works. Such a little thing like this would hardly draw suspicion, but to those who know what to look for it’s as clear as if Sousuke had yelled it into a megaphone. It was, quietly, perfect.

“I take it back,” he says. Kisumi grins and puts himself on Sousuke’s lap. He tucks Sousuke’s head against his chest to rest his face in Sousuke’s hair.

“No you don’t,” Kisumi says gently. Sousuke nuzzles his face against Kisumi’s neck. Both of them just breathe the other in.

“No, I don’t,” Sousuke says just as gently.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and summaries lol 
> 
> I just wanted to try this pairing and that picture was the one to push me into it


End file.
